nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scanderson
Sockpuppetry I hereby suspect you (this account) of the act of sockpuppetry - which is not allowed under site regulations. Your circumstances are highly suspicious: editing a page on a controversial topic with the knowledge of an insider whereas you (as an account) are new on this site. If you have any comment whatsoever, please adress this to me. Within a short time, this account will be blocked for the reasons I just gave. I will take the full responsibility of this action on me, for the sake of this website. 16:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) test edit Ahum, what you are doing here is polically incorrect. --Lars 04:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Tyranny There is no more tyranny here in Lovia. I am free at last, thank god almighty, we are free at last! Please become more active to bring the LCP to a new level my dear comrade Scanderson! Take care and godspeed, Dr. Magnus 20:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Will you become active again? You will be made a citizen very soon if you do! :D Dr. Magnus 12:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm very glad that you're back, comrade! I will be active again, but I may not be active all the time. There should be a new Messenger ''article today providing I get all my work done.Then I can ask the King for citizenship and vote in the election.Scanderson 12:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :You now have the 50 useful edits aswell as the four days of activity on the site you need to be made a citizen. You may ask the king to grant you citizen rights, and you have to tell him your full name (being Hengst Smid) and gender (I guess male) and then he will add you to the register of citizens, to the list. After which you may vote: hurray! Dr. Magnus 14:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Leadership Because I lack great oratary skills and rhetorical skills (English is not my mother tongue) I want you to remain the LCP leader. I just got another vote from a user named Ben Opat. With the vote of Brenda, and my own vote, this means I have three. As of today, I '''will' become a MOTC. With your vote and hopefully those of comrade Serov and comrade Owen, I will not get the lowest ammount of votes, which would be kinda hard on my ego! So things are going all the way I planned them... it will be smooth sailing from now on, or so I hope! :D Dr. Magnus 16:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Citizenship Good morning. You will be granted citizenship as you are here for more than four days, and have performed at least 50 edits. There is some reasonable doubt about the "usefulness" of those edits, but anyways. You will just have to fill in this form; and please do it as correct as possible: * Your full name (including first, possible middle and last name) * Your gender (female-male) Thanks. You will be able to vote in the Federal Elections from the moment your name is registered in the citizen register. 07:36, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Vote You have just been made a citizen, dear comrade Scanderson, which means you may vote! Take care, and good luck! Make sure to vote for me, the only fellow LCPer running for MOTC, and for those you feel share our opinion or at least do not hate us. Also, I have reformed some LCP viewpoints. Dr. Magnus 15:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, that's a fast reaction! --Bucurestean 15:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) It truly is. I am impressed, comrade Scanderson. But do not forget the template! Dr. Magnus 15:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : Hello, all! I had a bit of trouble with the template, but sorted now. I like the new viewpoints for the LCP. They're looking quite professional. And the LCP is pulling in some votes at last. How do I make the name 'Hengst Smid' when I sign automatically? Scanderson 15:42, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Finally we are, Scanderson, finally we are! I also managed to get another active member into the LCP, namely: Marcus Villanova. At this point it is sure I will become MOTC. I am very glad with this. Very glad indeed. About the name: ask DimiTalen, he knows. Dr. Magnus 15:46, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello Scanderson, I Was talking to Dr. Mangus and he told me you were the LCP party chairman. ARE YOU READY FOR THE 2011 ELECTIONS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Well I was thinking we could start a coalition between the Lovian Republicans and the LCP. We have no members yet, but I was talking to some Lovians that aren't members yet. Instead of 1 member in the MOTC, we could have 2 or 3. Cool, right? You decide. Well it's up to you 2 or 3 members. We could go far from. -Marcus Villanova oh, also read this letter from me to Lovia.=] A's I look at Lovia today I see nothing but 5 men running around doing foolish things. How can a country thrive with such small minded thinking? Am I entitled to my opinion? Should I have an opinion? Or will I be turned away like the king has done before? I don’t know. Will anyone listen other than the Commies I call friends? I don’t know. Or will this country thrive anymore than a peace ridden, kill anyone who speaks out. I don’t know. I have spent a short amount of time here in Lovia, and through such horrible political ways, I can’t say there is anything wrong. The people are all atheists and cling on to every word but I, think I’m beginning to like it. The only people who hear one another all echo there voices through out the valley of shame. Act like this country is big and mighty and can do anything. Make the rich happy and proud. But here at the bottom of the valley we’ve already fallen and can not in any way fall any deeper. And when we can, at some point call upon the correct way to fix this wrong doing that we have, in a way, all done. I’ll be happy. Can the bottom thrive you ask? NO. NO, because the high people tell us. NO because if just one of us gets in he’ll leave us behind. ''Chapter 1- The Political Life. “If any on of you is without sin, let him be the first to throw a stone.” – John 8:7 Idon’t care much for quotes from the bible but this one is really for Lovia. You all cling to every word like vultures to a scrap of meat. No, you disagree? I think not is not every man a human? In your so great constitution you say every one is equal. Think… in Lovia is that really true? No. Why does the king ban every person you can not agree? Tell Me? Will you ban me? 'T'he AFL was formed because Yuri’s job was in jeopardy. Anyone who opposes you ban? Is this not true? Are you really that paranoid that you can’t take on a party of 3? Seriously are you that afraid of a small, tiny, party of 3! You create a league to stop it because it doesn’t agree with you are you insane, paranoid, scared? Why? I don’t know? My comrades of Lovia can you not see what’s happening. There taking over. These elections are shams to just show that the top few can vote the top few in. 'Y'ou might have noticed that I keep on saying “I don’t know.” but because there are no answers I the bottom few can not tell you. '''I really can’t say anything bad about the country side. Lovia is beautiful. In every way. Just the people are all hideous. A'''s I really take a look at Lovia, through its weird and horrible ways, oh, dear comrades. I really do love my country of Lovia. - from Marcus Villanova :What does "ATYIA" mean? --Bucurestean 13:11, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ? You know what forget about the LCP. Good BYE. -Marcus Villanova Warning I'll warn you just I had warned Magnus. Watch out and be careful of what you say. If you want to be accepted here, and if you want to even stand a chance to eventually gain a lot of power, you'll need to stop running your mouth so much. People get angry at you because you do things that make them angry. Try to apologize, even if you don't mean it. And if you'll accuse me of something. I won't mind, knowing that you're the one who will suffer from it. Edward Hannis 23:39, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Lovian Communist Republican Party Thats our parties name!!!! put logo there Thanks!! Crystalbeastdeck09 21:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Unity of Republicans wants you for... --Bucurestean 16:41, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Hit and Run? Good to see you again. I hope you didn't just came by to cast a vote? Anyway, you can vote for three candidates but that isn't compulsory. Just letting you know. 16:14, May 17, 2010 (UTC) : I've been very busy recently and haven't had much time for Lovia other than a passing glance. Now I've got a little bit more time on my hands, so you might see me participating occasionally. I liked the new socialist direction and wanted to show my support for the CPL. It seems to have removed a lot of the controversy attached to LCP and has consolidated the left to an extent. I intend to join the party, but I hope that Hengst Smid's past unpopularity won't bring it down. He won't seek to undermine its leadership, only to support other candidates. Scanderson 16:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanx for your vote, and welcome to the CPL.nm Jon Johnson 18:13, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::As Johnson said: Feel welcome in our party, because it's also your party. Your unpopularity is part of the past, it's the future we really care about. 06:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News VI |} : 07:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Vote in Sylvania! You haven't voted in the elections yet. Could you vote for me in Sylvania, for Yuri or Alyssa in Kings and for Johnson? The CPL.nm needs your vote and so do I. Take a look at the page Citizen. You have no residence. Please buy three residences (you are, as a citizen, entitled to have three) and vote for your brothers and sisters in the 2010 State Elections. Yours truly, BastardRoyale 11:19, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Elections Just to inform you: elections are going on at this very moment. You have the opportunity to vote in these elections (being a citizen and all) and support some of your old comrades (I myself am running ). For the record: you are entitled to vote, being a citizen and all. Any citizen has three votes to spend: a Major Vote, a Minor Vote and a Support Vote (1st one means: 3 points, second one: 2 points, last one: 1 point). Kind regards, Pierius Magnus 09:57, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a lot for voting CCPL! By the way, if there's anything you want done in this nation, be sure to talk to User:Armachedes, User:Ooswesthoesbes, User:Bucurestean, or User:Pierius Magnus. We'll get your idea on paper and through Congress ASAP. Edward Hannis 02:18, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks comrade Smid, for you support! It is much appreciated! Pierius Magnus 07:32, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Me too! JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 08:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please '''refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 0''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 13:19, February 17, 2017 (UTC)